Eeveelution
by Silver-the-Umbreon
Summary: It's the story of how Eevee got there many choices in evolution. Please R&R!
1. Neah the Story Teller

**Eeveelution**

**Neah the Story Teller****  
**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own pokemon. But the characters are all original.

"Once, long ago, when Mew still wondered on the world and pokemon had been learning of the power Mew gave them. The Eevee, proud and perfect, had no evolution. For Eevee needed none, so perfect they where. Any bigger and they wouldn't be able to hide in the tall grass. Any other color and they wouldn't be camouflaged.

"A young, brave Eevee named Eon had seen the wonders of evolution. His close friends, the Vulpix, had changed. His friend, Henthela the Vulpix, was now a cream-colored Ninetales. He longed for the wondrous power of evolution now. -Though none know why; maybe to show his friend how experienced he was, maybe to become more powerful.- So he called for Mew, to request this wonderful thing. Now as all know, the only way to find Mew is to call her by singing a song, for Mew love songs.

"Eon sung what his heart said, starting and ending with the summoning call.

_'Oh Mew, hear my plead._

_I sing, your help I need._

_-  
_

_I feel need of change,_

_Something new, something strange._

_-  
_

_Eon proud Eevee,_

_wishes for change, do you see?_

_-  
_

_Oh Mew, hear my plead._

_I sing, your help I need.'_

"Eon waited only seconds, Mew had come. Mew giggled, seeing the Eevee looking so shocked.

" _'You called for me?'_ She asked, giggling more as Eon bowed. _'No need for such silliness, lift your head. What do you wish for, Eon of the proud Eevee?'_

"Eon, confused by the Mew's strange words, answered. 'Uh, I-I... Evolution! I wish Eevee the won-wonders of ev-evolution.'

"Mew giggled only more, as Mew only gave to those who need. _'Why? What do Eevee need? In the plains, I see no need of change. Unless...'_

" 'Unless what? What can I do to grant the wonders of evolution to Eevee kind?'

" _'Do you truly wish for evolution?'_ Asked Mew, now very serious.

" 'Yes, with all my heart.'

" _'Very well, get a group, how ever many Eevee will fallow you. Take a journey, across the world and back here in the end. And I will grant you evolution as reward.'_ She said. Then, in a flash, she teleported away.

Now the proud Eevee had a chance, gather up all Eevee who will fallow.

"As you would think, this isn't as easy as it seems. For, like Mew, many Eevee saw no need of change, or of journeying. At the end, he found seven who would fallow.

"His three siblings, Vinta, Jroke, and Fimka. Two sibling Eevee who were different, Ernock and Urnet. And two others, Lily and Ganto. I can guess you don't know about these Eevee legends, so I'll tell you about each one.

"Vinta was a quiet Eevee, she watches the water often. 'The water holds secrets, it's mystery attracts me.' She would say when one asked her why.

"Jroke was a strong fellow, fast to. When someone surprised him his fur would look like needles. 'Keep on doing that and they'll stay that way.' His mother warned.

"Fimka was the youngest, born last and a runt as well. But she was also playful, some say Mew came and gave her strength. For she has lots of stamina

"Ernock and Urnet are both strange. Ernock had a longing for knowledge, more than any Eevee, he wished that he could be like the psychic types, using only there minds.

"Urnet would stair at the moon, and stay up long past any other Eevee. 'The moon, my soul-sister, it calls me as the water does you.' She would say this to Vinta, her closest friend.

"Lily was like Fimka, playful and kind. 'I wish I was a plant, I hate having to kill to survive.' She would say when on a hunt.

"Ganto was silent and knowing, it may be that he knew all along what Mew meant. He was a year older then the others, the others had only just outgrown there mothers dens.

"And so Eon, not strongest nor smartest, led his small group. Days past as landscape changed. The safety of the grassy plains behind them." The Eevee stopped her story.

"What happened next? Neah? Don't stop!" cried a young Eevee.

Neah, story teller, sighed. "Do not whine little Frone. I will tell you all more after I eat. Sifla." She called.

"Yes, auntie Neah?" Sifla, a small, gray colored Eevee answered from the group of kits.

"I promised your mother I'd be done by noon, and it's noon now. So go see your mother, and I'll tell you more later." Sifla nodded and ran off to her mom.

"But what about the rest of us?" Frone whined.

"You can wait for Sifla. You all need a brake anyway." And with that, Neah left to get something to eat.


	2. Ocean Calls

**Eeveelution**

**Ocean Calls  
**

The Eevee kits were playing a game of tag when Sifla returned. Along with Neah, carrying a couple of Pidgy. She dropped the Pidgy in front of the kits and they immediately started eating. "Now that I'm fed, and you all have mouths full and ears open, I'll continue my story." They quietly ate as Neah started to say more of the story.

"The safety of the grassy plains behind them. After many days travel, the ground changed beneath there paws. No longer was it the sturdy ground of the plains, but snow-like ground. As we all know, snow is cold, white, and soft. This was warm, brown, and hard, it was sand.

"Eon, knowing snow was deadly, for Eevee could fall into it and never come out, treated the sand like snow. Though over time the others became impatient, as Eon tapped the ground, checking for sturdiness. And before long, Eon declared the snow-like ground safe.

" 'So what should we call this not-snow, brother?' Fimka asked.

" 'Well, it looks like snow, and is still land. Different, but still land.' Eon said.

" 'Why not sand?' Lily suggested.

" 'What makes you call it sand?' Eon asked.

" 'It's snow-land, right? S-and. Sand!' Lily explained. Eon nodded his head, from then on, snow-land was called sand.

"The day after that they found water, more than any Eevee had seen before. Eon knew they had to get across it. Ernock found a big log, carved out to make a boat. They went in the boat and traveled for days. Vinta became distant, she stared at the water constantly. One late night, Vinta and Urnet were the only ones awake. Urnet fading into the dream world.

"Vinta looked at Urnet, 'Soul-sister, forgive me. The water calls, I can't ignore it anymore.' Vinta said. Urnet wasn't sure what she meant, nor what she was going to do. Vinta, quiet as ever, jumped into the water. Urnet ran over to rescue her, but she wasn't there to rescue. She had disappeared into the water.

"When morning arived, land could be seen. Urnet told Eon of Vinta. He stared at the water, it had taken the life of his sister.

"He was still calm though, and refused to give into anger. 'Why?' He asked. No answer had came.

"Urnet felt terrible guilt for she could have done something to stop her. 'I'm sorry...' She repeated this many times. Even in the dream world she was haunted by what Vinta said before leaving.

"They walked on, for there was no going back now." Neah now stopped and looked ready to leave.

"That's it?" Frone asked.

"No, kit, the story is long. But now you nap, as your siblings do." She said. Frone didn't complain. He fell asleep with the others.

"Will Urnet be okay?" Sifla asked.

"You have to wait and find out like the rest." Neah replied. "Now rest, kit."

"I'm not sleepy." She said.

Neah thought of her options. "Okay, but like the others had to wait for you, you must wait for them."

"May I come with you?"

"Yes, if you wish. I'm going to look for berries."

"Okay! I'm good at finding berries!" Neah walked away, Sifla fallowed.

* * *

Sorry that it's so short! I just can't find anything else to say!

**Eon**: Short!? What about my sis Vinta!?

**Me**: Oh, that to... Well, hey, it isn't my fault you took the challenge.

**Eon**: But what about my sister!? Now everyone will think she's a lunatic!

**Me**: What makes you say that?

**Eon**: Grrrrrr...

**Me**: What ever. It's not like I'm righting something fluffy.


End file.
